Developments of electronic devices may be applied to various fields close to a person's life. Such electronic devices are made in various sizes in consideration of the functions thereof and the user's preferences. Attention to stylistic appearance is considered, in addition to the functions of the electronic devices, as well as the trend toward reducing the sizes of the electronic devices. Users practically prefer an electronic device having superior aesthetic design when the electronic device has substantially the same function as other electronic devices. In particular, an accessory device (e.g., a protective housing or a protective cover), which is separately mounted on an electronic device in order to protect a housing that forms the exterior of the electronic device, or a partial region of the electronic device, has emerged as an alternative to attract users' attention for the electronic device.
Recently, in addition to the basic functions to protect the electronic device or to improve the aesthetics of the electronic device, such an accessory device is provided with various additional functions so that the convenience of using the electronic device is gradually improved.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.